


Sea Sick

by Galaxies_Beyond



Series: Yugioh But Make It DnD [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Crushes, Developing Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Paladin Yuma, Pre-Relationship, Sailing, Sea sickness, Sorcerer Astral, Vomiting, but astral doesn't know they're in love, but there's nothing yet, does getting seasick act as grounds for a sickfic?, fight me, just two idiots in love, non binary astral, probably literally, technically a sickfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: Turns out, Astral gets sea sick easily.
Relationships: Astral & Tsukumo Yuuma, Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: Yugioh But Make It DnD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sea Sick

**Author's Note:**

> just some floofy yuma x astral. so...yeah

As Kaito promised, The Starry-Eyed Serpent set sail as dawn broke. He thought it perfect, as apparently "Red sky at night is a sailor's delight" or something.

Personally, Astral didn't see how anyone could find this delightful. The gentle rocking of the ship just made the elf feel sick to their stomach. They knew they didn't have a sickness or something-they casted about 20 spells to cure one since the group set sail. It couldn't be food poisoning-Astral made a point not to eat most meats unless they hunted and/or cooked it themselves, nor did anything they ate last night be...well, spoiled. What was going on?!

The sorcerer was snapped out of their thoughts when they felt something coming up their throat. They ran to the edge of the ship and managed to vomit up last night's dinner into the sea. Some fish were going to be happy about that. But still, this was quite troubling. Getting sick out of nowhere? Astral has heard of plenty of weird curses that simply inconvenienced someone, but this was new. And they were positive that they haven't been cursed. So what was happening?

As Astral threw up yet again, the sounds of chain mail muffled by layers of leather was heard walking up to them. Yuma.

"If you're getting seasick, stare at the horizon." He stated, leaning against the railing. "Or try chewing on something. I've got a pack of ginger root if you wanna chew that."

"...Seasick?" Astral asked, their voice raspy.

Yuma nodded. "Some people feel like they wanna or actually hurl when they're on a boat. It's pretty common as far as I know."

The sorcerer sighed, a bit relieved that they weren't just plain sick. "...Could I try the ginger?"

"Oh, sure!" The paladin reached into his pouch, and pulled out a ginger root. "Here. Chew on this and stare at the horizon line. You'll feel better in no time!"

Astral gave a smile, and popped the root into their mouth, chewing on it but not swallowing. Their dual-colored eyes stared at the horizon. The uneasyness in their stomach slowly ebbed away. 

Yuma smiled back. "Y'know, I used to get seasick all the time. Back when I lived on the sea." The sorcerer tilted their head, but did not speak. Mainly because of the root in their mouth. "Dad always used to tell me it's all in my head. If I kept repeating 'I'm not seasick' over and over it'd go away. And when that wouldn't work to look to the horizon. The one thing that never moves."

He gripped his pendant. "...I still miss them. A lot."

Astral swallowed the ginger in their mouth, feeling a bit better, now. "I am sorry for their passing...Hopefully, they've found sanctuary in the Astriar belt." They said. "Em...how did they die?"

"Poison in our food. I somehow survived it but they weren't so lucky. The Order of Ellipas took me in then." Yuma explained. "They raised me as one of their own since."

"...That's certainly more exciting than my own story." Astral stated.

"Well, go on, then. What is it?"

"My brother and I were found on the stairs of the temple." They explained. "The priest gave me the name Astral, and him the name Mist. They raised us as sorcerers for the temple ever since. But...Mist was sent to our sister temple for causing trouble. The reason for this voyage is to go and check up on him, actually."

"That's kinda cool, actually!" Yuma said. "And hey, at least you have family...At all.."

Astral shook their head. "Not family that cares for me like yours did. Or looks after me like Kaito with Haruto."

The paladin thought for a moment, then, "You've got me!"

"...But we are not related by blood? Isn't blood supposed to be thicker than water?"

"The saying is actually 'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'. Who you chose to be your family...they are your family." Yuma explained. "One of the Paladins taught me that!"

Astral gave a small smile. "Well...Then I suppose we are family, in a way."

As the Paladin grinned, Astral thought about becoming actual family with Yuma. He had heard that marrying someone was basically becoming family. Was that what Yuma was talking about? If it was, Astral wondered if he was doing this to later backstab them. Around Yuma, the sorcerer felt an odd sensation in their stomach. Not like their sea sickness. More like...something was fluttering around in it. It felt a bit weird, but welcome. Their heart always sped up. Anxiety perhaps?

Internally, they shook their head rapidly. They could figure out these feelings another day, after all. And hopefully one where they aren't sick from the seas.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but like i vibe with astral here  
> i too can never figure out if my heart beating faster near someone means i like them or if fight or flight is kicking in


End file.
